We are the Anifans & Songfic to remember...
by Ryann Charmington
Summary: I wrote a speach after the 54th book, and the Songfic will touch your heart. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own this speech, but I don't own the Animorphs or the song

Disclaimer:  I own this speech, but I don't own the Animorphs or the song.  (_Only Time_ by Enya)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood up.  I walked to my desk, and wrote a speech.  This is how it went:

"Five years ago, three in their world, five kids began a journey.  It seemed there was nothing really special about them; it seemed they were just your typical teenagers.  And they were until an Andalite gave them the power to morph.  These kids didn't know what they were going to face, how to face it, or what kind of sacrifices they would have to make.  They were just kids.

"But after some time, they became more than that.  These kids became warriors, and fought against the evils of the Yeerk Empire.  Sometimes they would loose a battle, sometimes they would win.  It seemed, at times, that the Andalites would never arrive in time to save Earth.  These kids faced impossible odds, death, loss of freedom, and sometimes loss of sanity.  But still they fought on.

"They had been fighting the Yeerk invaders for three years, when they finally decided to finish the war.  In the process, they lost one of their own.  

"For five years, the Animorphs were part of our lives.  Ad now, the one who created them, has decided her work is done," I smiled and shook my head a little.  "But ours is not.

"I don't know what these books have done for you, but I was inspired.  I owe a lot to K. A. Applegate: my own book series, my vibrant imagination, my strong relationship with one of my closest friends…  Ah, if only I had the time."  I closed my eyes in remembrance.

"Never forget the seed of imagination that Animorphs planted in you!  Never loose your dreams and memories!  Never loose that loyalty to your own personal likes and dislikes, if you like Animorphs still, stand up for it!  We are the readers!  We are the ANIFANS!"

The stadium exploded with cheering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Most of this songfic is before and after.  The after parts usually match up with the "only times".

_Who can say where the road goes_ –Elfangor lands.

_Where the day flows_ –He holds out the box.

_Only time_ –The original five each tough a side of the box.

_And who can say if your love grows_ –Tobias flutters down and lands on Rachel's shoulder.

_As your heart chose_ –Jake and Cassie kiss.

_Only time_ –Cassie climbs the mountainside with Ronnie.

_Who can say why your heart sighs_ –A looks up at the ocean through the dome.

_As your love flies_ –Ax points his home star out to Cassie.

_Only time_ –Captain Aximili stands on the bridge of his ship.

_And who can say why your heart cries_ –The Animorphs see Visser One for the first time.

_When your love lies_ –They rescue Marco's mom.

_Only time_ –Marco's mom is free and living with the Hork-Bajir.

_Who can say when the roads meet_ –Jake scares off the guys giving Tobias swirlies.

_That life might be_ –Tobias looks out over his meadow.

_In your heart_ –Tobias finds out Elfangor was his father.

_And who can say when the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps_ - Jake and Cassie watch the sun set.

_All your heart_ –Jake and Cassie's fingers intertwine.

_Night keeps all your heart_ –Rachel flexes her fingers, making the metal claws appear and disappear.

_Who can say if your love grows_ –After meeting Aftran, Cassie morphs into a caterpillar.

_As your heart chose_ –Cassie climbs out of her chrysalis.

_Only time_ –She flutters away.

_And who can say where the road goes_ –A bald Eagle and a Red-Tail Hawk fly together over the city.

_Where the day flows_ –Tobias and Rachel mouth the words "I love you" to each other.

_Only time_ –Rachel dies.

_Who knows-only time_ –The _Rachel_ crashes into the Blade ship, and they are both destroyed.  A flash of light blanks out the screen.

_Who knows-only time_ –A photo of all the Animorphs, as humans, lands on the sidewalk.  Two drops of water, either rain or tears fall onto the picture.

Fade to black…


End file.
